Misunderstanding
by Zanza8
Summary: An alternate ending to the anime. Sanosuke gets a checkup from Megumi but they still aren't talking about what really matters.
1. A Visit to the Doctor

Megumi gently flexed Sanosuke's fingers, then his hand, and finally his wrist. He endured her careful examination without movement or complaint, but there was a shadow of pain in his eyes and her own filled with sorrow as she began to bandage him. Sano's hand had never healed properly after the fight with Shishio, partly because the initial damage had been so severe and partly because he had never given it a chance to heal. He was literally too kind-hearted for his own good and had continued to fight when he saw someone in trouble and in need of protection. He was only nineteen years old, but his hand was permanently maimed, scarred and a little twisted and it was going to hurt him for the rest of his life.

She sighed and tried to focus on what he was saying-something about Kenshin and Karou going to Kyoto. "Oh, so they went to visit the cemetery."

"It's not really the season, but yeah."

The young woman tied a last knot and Sanosuke rubbed his hand, stretching his fingers experimentally. She expected him to go but he just sat there and finally she said, "Okay, that's it for today. Come back again next week." She wished she could do more than just a bandage for the pain and a warning about fighting.

"Okay." The young man saw the look in Megumi's eyes-a sadness that always seemed to be there when she was taking care of him. It was a look he hated to see and he tried to think of something to say to make her feel better.

"What's wrong? You can go now." Her voice was sad too and suddenly Sano had an inspiration.

He grinned wickedly. "You know, since Kenshin and the Missy aren't here, I was wondering what to do about lunch. In other words, well, uh…."

It worked-Megumi's eyes brightened and when she spoke, she sounded as if she were suppressing laughter. "Oh, all right. I have a few more patients this morning, so wait in the yard."

The young man smiled widely. "You mean it? All right!" He punched his newly bandaged fist into his other hand, wincing at the unguarded movement. "Then it's a promise. Don't forget."

"Yeah, yeah." Megumi watched him leave and murmured to herself, "If only I could forget him then I would be so happy." Or would she? He was the last man she had ever expected to care for-a girl dreams of falling in love with a prince, or a rich man, or at least someone with a steady job. Sanosuke didn't have any job at all, but it didn't really matter. Somehow he had gotten into her heart and grown there until there was no room for anyone else.


	2. Firewood

Sano wandered out to the yard and looked disapprovingly at the tiny pile of firewood next to the wall. Taking off his jacket, he picked up an axe and went to work, pulling one log after another to the chopping block. Megumi heard the sound and came out, watching him. His muscles rippled as he used the axe and his bronze skin had a sheen….She shook herself and called, "Good idea. You can chop a month's worth of firewood in return for lunch."

He muttered, "Getting some lunch was good and all but paying with a month's worth of firewood really isn't worth it. She sure has her head on straight after twenty-two years of life experience."

"Hey, keep those hands moving! No dinner for you unless you fill your quota. And make sure you work up a good sweat-I always seem to hear you bragging about your brute strength."

The young man snorted. ""Brag about brute strength-why, that little….I'll make her sorry for this someday." He measured the pile that he had chopped and dragged another log over to the block. He had done a month's worth already, but he was enjoying himself. It was a beautiful day and it felt good to do something for Megumi.


	3. Bathhouse

He finished chopping the last log, swept up the sawdust and chips into a basket for kindling, and took it inside. "You've got about three month's worth of firewood now, fox lady."

"Glad to hear it, rooster head." Megumi took the basket. "I fired up the bath-why don't you go clean up and relax a little while I fix lunch?"

Sanosuke smiled. "Thanks, I'll do that." He went off and the young woman took the chips into the kitchen. A sudden idea struck her and she went into Dr. Gensai's room, then out to the bathhouse.

As she approached she could hear Sano singing and she called to him through the window, "I'll put Dr. Gensai's yukata here so wear it when you get out of the bath."

"Yukata? Sounds great." He started singing again.

He had left his clothes in a pile outside and Megumi picked up his jacket. "How many months has it been since this was washed? Doctors can't stand poor hygiene. I'll just have to burn this thing."

Sanosuke sang happily, "And if you happen to do that, something's gonna hit you…."

She rolled up the jacket, took his pants too, and walked away.


	4. Lunch

Sanosuke came up to the porch in Dr. Gensai's pale blue yukata. The old man was heavier and shorter, so the cotton kimono was more than ample for Sano to wrap around his lean frame but it barely reached his knees and he felt a little foolish with his long legs sticking out. "So…."

Megumi looked him up and down. "Oh, it really looks good on you."

"Thanks a lot. Well, where did you put my good old trusty trademark?" The young woman smiled slyly and Sanosuke's eyebrows went up. "Hey, what was that smirk about just now?" Megumi sipped her tea, her expression demure. "You couldn't have! Where is it? Is it over there?"

He didn't really think she had burned his clothes, but what could she have done with them? He walked to the other side of the porch and found them freshly washed and hung up to dry and he touched his jacket. He washed all his clothes himself once a week, but there was no denying he was not good at doing laundry and his things were looking dingy. Megumi had scrubbed his jacket and pants until they were as white as the day he got them, and she had even mended a couple of small tears with tiny exquisite stitches. He tugged gently on the jacket sleeve, smiling to himself, then walked back to her, scowling. "I suppose you thought that was funny?"

Megumi poured him some tea. "I thought it was hilarious. If you could have seen your expression!" She giggled and he grinned sheepishly and started in on the food. She had made all his favorites-catfish, ohagi, those sticky-sweet cakes he could never get enough of, and there was even a spoon by his plate in case he had trouble with the chopsticks. He usually didn't, but sometimes his hand was too stiff and sore to eat with anything but a spoon and he was touched that she had remembered.

They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company without the need for words until the meal was finished and Megumi went into the kitchen for fresh tea. Sanosuke went to check on his clothes-they were almost dry and he debated putting them on, then left them hanging. He knew Megumi would never tolerate him getting dressed in even slightly damp clothes and he went back to the porch.

"Are your clothes dry?"

"Not quite." He took the cup of tea she offered him and sipped, then sighed in contentment. "I wish you could teach Missy to cook like you do. I haven't had such a good meal in ages."

"What about the Akobeko?"

He grinned. "Don't tell Tae I said so, but you're an even better cook than her."

Megumi's heart soared. "That's a nice thing to say, Sanosuke."

"I always say nice things." He smiled at her, then asked, "Hey, where's Dr. Gensai?"

"He took the girls to a birthday party. They'll be back tomorrow."

"So you're here by yourself tonight?"

Megumi could tell by Sano's expression that he did not like the thought of her alone in the clinic. As much as he enjoyed teasing her, he was overprotective at times-an attitude that she found alternately flattering and frustrating. She had thrown herself at Kenshin when they first met, mostly to annoy Karou, but there was no denying that she'd had some very complicated feelings about the redheaded swordsman and Sanosuke had been quietly understanding, always ready with a sympathetic comment when she was feeling especially low. She had settled her feelings about Kenshin in Kyoto, finally realizing that she didn't love him, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to say anything to Sanosuke about how she felt about him. What if he didn't believe her? How could she go on without even the hope that one day he might care for her as she cared for him? As long as she didn't say anything, she could cherish that hope, but once she found out he didn't return her feelings, it would be gone forever.

"Are you all right?"

Sano was staring at her with concern and Megumi forced herself to laugh lightly. "Of course. Why?"

"I asked if you wanted me to stay tonight but I don't think you were listening."

"Oh. I don't think that will be necessary-I'll be perfectly all right."

Sanosuke's face fell and he turned away. "Guess I'd better get my clothes then-it'll be getting dark soon."

"Wait!" The young man jumped at the tone of Megumi's voice and she softened her next words. "I'm not afraid to stay alone, Sanosuke, but I wouldn't mind the company. You could take Dr. Gensai's room, if it's not too much trouble."

He smiled. "It's no trouble at all. Especially if you give me breakfast."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever think about anything but your stomach?"

Sanosuke gazed at Megumi. "It might surprise you to hear some of the things I think about."

Their eyes locked and her heart skipped a beat as he leaned towards her, then he picked up the little table she had been eating from and took it to the kitchen. She remained motionless as he came back for his own table and finally the serving tray.

Sano piled up the dishes in the kitchen and began to clean them, cursing himself for his cowardice. He knew Megumi was a doctor and he was a ruffian, but there were times, especially since Kyoto, that it seemed as if she felt something for him-something more than just the concern of a doctor for a patient, or even the friendship of one person for another. He wanted badly to try his luck with her, especially today with the way she had been looking at him, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to say anything. He tried to tell himself that the worst that could happen was that he would find out she was not interested, but that was not the worst thing that he could imagine. No, the worst thing would be to lose the hope that one day she might love him the way he loved her-as long as he didn't say anything that hope was always there. Once she rejected him, it would be dead forever.

"You don't have to do that." Megumi came into the kitchen to stand beside Sanosuke as he scrubbed the dishes.

"It's all right." He forced himself to grin. "Just don't tell Karou I know how to do this."

"Your secret is safe with me." The young woman watched pensively, then got a towel and began to dry the dishes.

"I don't mind doing that," said Sano.

"I know, but isn't it easier this way?"

He nodded and they smiled at each other, for one moment in perfect understanding.


End file.
